1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic percussion device for electronically generating percussion tones of, e.g., drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic percussion comprising a batter head portion, detection means for detecting that the batter head portion is beaten, and a digital (PCM) tone source controlled with an output from the detection means is known. As the detection means, a piezoelectric element, a capacitor microphone, a moving coil type microphone, or the like is used. In another electronic percussion device strength is detected by a switch having two contacts arranged in a depression direction of a batter head portion, and having different operation depths.
In a conventional electronic percussion device, the strength of a shock applied to the batter head portion can only be detected. Therefore, in the conventional electronic percussion, device parameters are necessary for a control code for controlling an output waveform of a waveform ROM as a PCM tone source, and a parameter associated with the tone volume is provided on the basis of the shock strength, and other parameters such as a tone sustain time, a change in waveform envelope over time, and the like are electronically formed based on a programmed pattern codes. For this reason, the conventional electronic percussion device can only perform a monotonous performance.